Big Brother Catgut
Big Brother Catgut is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise As Catgut is getting used to his Pound Purry status, he tries to make peace with his little sister, Ming. Plot Part 1 (Catgut is sitting by himself, looking at the ceiling.) Catgut: (Thinking) Long ago, I was on top of the world. (in Catgut's mind, is a vision of him taunting the Pound Puppies) I had a lot of fun teasing the Pound Puppies and making their lives miserable. Yeah. Those were the days. (the scene dissolves to a vision of Katrina disowning Catgut) Of course, that all changed when Katrina disowned me. So now, my worst enemies are... (shudders) My friends and that I'm also a Pound Purry. (the scene pixilates to a vision of Catgut with bandages wrapped around him and hugging Igor as everyone else stands beside him.) Of course, if it weren't for that Igor kid, I'd still be miserable if I left the pound. Well, who knows what lies in that little knuckle-hound's brain? (Ming enters, not noticing her brother as she takes a book off the shelf. Catgut notices Ming, but has his left eye on her.) Catgut: (Thinking) My little sister is still angry at me. But I wonder why? Heh. I assumed that she was jealous of me when I was the favorite kitten. (Ming sees Catgut and glares at him. Catgut's eye looks up inconspicuously.) Catgut: (Thinking) Then again, maybe not. (Ming exits.) Catgut: (Thinking) If I only I could make things right with Ming, somehow... (Igor enters. Catgut notices Igor) Catgut: Huh? Oh. Hi, Igor. (Igor notices Catgut) Igor: That's my name, wear it out. Catgut: (laughs softly.) Well, can you keep a secret? Igor: Okay, Kefka. What is it? (Catgut goes to Igor and whispers in his ear) Catgut: I want to make things right with Ming, but I don't know how. And, um... does this jacket make look fat? Igor: Well... No, Kefka. But, I think a simple "I'm sorry" would help. An apology can be a powerful thing. Catgut: Are you sure it will work, Igor? Igor: As sure as a painting hates turpentine. (Ming returns.) Ming: I forgot my reading glasses. Catgut: Ming? (Ming glares at Catgut) Ming: Oh. Hello, Tao. (Catgut gets an uneasy look on his face) Catgut: I uh.... I just wanted to say.... uh.... that uh.... I'm... Ming: That you're what? Catgut: That whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. Ming: After what happened to our parents and Lee? Buzz off. (Ming storms off) Igor: Hmm.. She's not in a forgiving mood. Well, at least you're trying, Kefka. I suppose it will take some time. Catgut: Maybe that wasn't the right way for me to apologize. Ever since the disappearance of mom, dad, and Lee, she thought it was my fault I never did anything to help find them, had I known they were gone. Igor: Maybe you should tell that to Miyu, if she's in a forgiving mood, at a later time. (Transition to Ming and Nose Marie) Ming: And then he had the audacity to say (Mimics Catgut) "Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry". Nose Marie: Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Catgut been through a lot, disowned by that heartless Katrina. Not even a cat like Catgut deserves that kind of punishment. (Ming gets a sad look on her face) Ming: So, he must know how I feel. But I feel uneasy. My heart says I should forgive Tao, but my mind says I shouldn't. What should I do, Nose Marie? Nose Marie: Hmm... did Catgut try to apologize to you? Ming: Well, in a way... Nose Marie: I think you should talk to Catgut again and see if he apologizes this time. Ming: I guess so. I will have a talk with Tao, but I'm going to hate myself for this. (Ming walks off as she sees Catgut with Igor.) Igor: Look, whatever happened, happened. We can't change the past, but we can change the future. I mean, your duty as her older brother is to make sure nothing bad happens to her, like a guardian angel. I'm sure she'll understand, Kefka. Ming: (to Igor) Oh, don't you act like you understand! (Igor and Catgut become startled and see Ming) You can't even comprehend my hardships to find my own family! Igor: Miyu, please. If you'll let me explain-- Ming: Now, see here just because you have a heart of a cat, that doesn't mean-- Miyu? (Shakes off the confusion) That doesn't mean you'll expect me to apologize to Tao! Catgut: I'll take it from here, Igor. Igor: I hope you know what you're doing. (Catgut walks up to Ming) Ming: Stay away from me! Catgut: But sis, if you just listen to reason... Ming: (Yelling) I said stay away! (Ming furiously tosses a vase at Catgut. Catgut flinches as Igor grabs the vase safely. Ming rushes off, brushing away her tears. Catgut and Igor looked at the vase and at each other. Catgut sadly lowers his head and Igor places down the vase and pats his shoulder.) Igor: I guess it will take a lot of healing to be done. Sorry. Catgut: No harm done, Igor. But... how can I make up with my sister if she won't even forgive me? Igor: You know, if there's one thing I can't stand it's a person who denies another person an apology. Part 2 (In Cooler's Doghouse...) Igor: And so, the way Miyu treated Kefka, It was like she became the old Kefka. Cooler: Miyu? Catgut: He meant Ming. Even if I tried to apologize to her, she threw a vase at me. Cooler: Oh my. Catgut: I guess she wasn't in a forgiving mood after all. It just isn't fair. Cooler: I absotively agree. Igor: In any case, Kefka, why don't you tell Cooler about your past like you told me last time? Cooler: Yeah, Catgut. What made her hold a grudge against you? Catgut: Well, it's a bit of a blur, but, long ago, I was the first out of three kittens born and raised by my parents, and my former owner, Raphael Corleone, who was the owner of Corleone's Pizzeria. When I was on the verge of the age of 10 years, I was put up for adoption and I was adopted by Katrina Stoneheart. Shortly after, Corleone's Pizzeria caught fire because of faulty wiring. Mr. Corleone and Ming were able to escape, but unfortunately, my parents and Lee, my baby brother, disappeared without a trace. I didn't know that incident happened while I was adopted by Katrina, but Ming blamed me for not being of any help to my-- no, our family. Sis has hated me ever since. (Igor and Cooler have sad looks on their faces) Cooler: I'm sorry that happened to you and Ming. Igor: Oh, Kefka... (Sobs.) It's even more tragic hearing it the second time! I'm sorry too! (Sobbing.) Catgut: Hmm... I think I got used to being called Kefka. Igor: Wait, Coolidge, does the Pound Puppies give any message of communication all over the world? Cooler: I think there is. Maybe Howler can spread the word. Igor and Catgut: He can? Cooler: Absotively Posilutely. If he can send the message to Biff Barker, then I'm sure his message with help find the rest of your family. (A while later, Catgut, Igor, Cooler, and Howler are standing on the roof of the pound building) Cooler: To all the dogs in the world... (Howler howls) Cooler: Do you know the location of Catgut's family? Their parents' names are... (Cooler turns to Catgut) Cooler: What are your parents names? Catgut: Well, I remember their names at least. They are Yin and Yang. (Cooler tells Howler) Cooler: Their parents' names are Yin and Yang. If you have any information, please contact us. If you found them, have them come to Holly's Puppy Pound. (Howler howls.) Catgut: Hope everything works out... (Thinking) Because if Ming won't forgive me, I don't think my parents will either. Igor: Huh? (sees Catgut with his head down) What's wrong, Kefka? Catgut: I just got a weird cold feeling, as if something bad will happen soon. Igor: Huh? (shrugs his shoulders.) In any case, I know in my heart that you'll heal Miyu's heart. Catgut: I hope you're right, Igor. I hope you're right. (A while later, Ming is lying on her bed, crying. Bright Eyes comes in) Bright Eyes: Ming? Ming: (Yelling, thinking that it was Catgut) Didn't I tell you- (Notices Bright Eyes trembling) Oh. It's only you. I'm sorry. Bright Eyes: Is there something wrong? (Ming sits up. Bright Eyes comes to Ming and sits next to her.) Ming: If you must know, Tao-- or Catgut, as you call him, is such an ungrateful jerk. Bright Eyes: What? Why? Ming: First, he had the nerve to make a phony apology, and then he had Iggy told him to pretend that he understands my feelings. Bright Eyes: But Catgut's still your brother, no matter what. He feels your pain. Sure, he did some bad things in the past, but he's only trying to make things right with you. I'm sure Catgut misses his family as well. Ming: Do you really think so, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Of course! Ming: Well. I guess you might be right. I'll try to have a talk with Tao. (At the pound building, Catgut, Igor, and Cooler are waiting by the door. Momo, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, and Howler, and Violet enter. Catgut is carrying a CD player and wearing headphones.) Violet: Who are you waiting for? Cooler: Well, Violet, we're waiting for Catgut's parents and Lee to come and help him make up with Ming. Catgut: (listening to a song on headphones and sighs) (singing to the tune of Todd Rundgren's "Can We Still be Friends".) Through the day, and the night, wonder if she'll ever see the light, I'm still her big brother, and there is no-o, O-o-o-o-ther... Igor: (Singing along) Kefka's been through a lot, as did Miyu, I can tell that they're feelin' blue... Catgut: (Singing along) I hope that my family will help me, make up with Ming... Both: (Singing) Don't you see? Catgut: (Singing) I can't change the past, but I'll change what lies from afar... Cooler, Momo, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Howler, and Violet: (Singing) Your wish may come true even if you don't wish upon a star... All: (Singing) We hope that the grudge poor Ming has, will be put to rest and buried in the past, we shouldn't waste time feeling sad, 'cause it'll make things more bad. (Song ends as a knock is heard on the door) Catgut: I wonder who that is? (Catgut opens the door and a police dog is standing in the doorway Police dog: Are you Catgut? Catgut: Yes. Police dog: There are some cats who want to see you. (Igor, Momo, Violet, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Howler, and Cooler walk up to Catgut as a trio of silhouettes walk up to Catgut. They are all surprised to see who the trio is.) Catgut: (Surprised) No way! Is it really...? (Sheds tears.) Part 3 (Cooler, Momo, Igor, Bright Eyes, Nose Marie, Howler and Violet are surprised to see Yin(Catgut and Ming's mother), Yang(Catgut and Ming's father), and Lee(Catgut and Ming's baby brother) standing in the doorway. Catgut rushes to his long-lost family and hugs them. Yin, Yang, and Lee hug Catgut as well) Catgut: (Shedding tears) I thought I never see you again! Yang: I'm so glad that you are still alive, Tao. But, why are you here? Catgut: Well, I was rejected by my old master. Trust me, she was not a pleasant person to live with. Oh, by the way, I would like you to meet my friends: Igor, Cooler, Violet, Howler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Momo. (Yang shakes Cooler's hand) Yang: How do you do. Lee: Where's Ming? Igor: I'll answer that. She's in her-- (Sees Ming out of Her house.) No, wait. She's coming. Cooler: Huh? Something's wrong. (Ming approaches the exit.) Where's she going? (Catgut in a trance enters a cage with Ming.) Igor: What?! (Sees Karl Stoneheart hypnotizing Ming and Catgut with His violin.) What's Kyle Stoneface doing here? He's hypnotizing Miyu and Kefka! (Karl shuts the cage) Hey! (Bites Karl's arm) Karl: YEOW! (Karl drops his violin and Catgut and Ming have been turned to normal. Karl notices Igor.) Karl: Why you mangy little mutt! (Karl chases Igor with his cane. Lee climbs up to the cage. He uses his claw to open the cage. Karl catches Igor) Karl: I'll bring you to my sister for a trophy! (Catgut and Ming come to the rescue and pounce on Karl, causing him to drop Igor. Howard and Marcus, carrying a baton, enter) Howard: What's going on here? (They see Karl) Marcus: You?! (Marcus and Howard run after Karl, who is sneezing uncontrollably.) Howard: Get out of my sister's puppy pound! (Karl runs away as he continues sneezing) Karl: You'll pay dearly for this! I promise you! Ah-Choo! Marcus: Hmph. Never make promises you can't keep, Stoneheart. Howard: Is everybody all right? Cooler: Yep. We're fine. Lee: Tao, Ming, are you okay? Catgut: I'm fine, Lee. Thank you. Ming: (Not noticing Lee) So am I, L- (Ming turns to Lee) Ming: Wait, Lee... Is that you? Lee: Yes. (Ming is teary-eyed and hugs Lee.) Yang: You've grown well, Ming. Ming: I thought you were gone! How did you get here? Catgut: Well, truth be told, My friends help me. Ming: How is that even possible? Catgut: Well, It was Howler who sent the message and Badges for helping out. Cooler and Iggy helped too. Ming... (Catgut bows to his family. as sad violin music plays.) Catgut: I never had the chance to find you all. Without the Pound Puppies, I don't know what I would've done. What I mean to say is, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. As a brother and a son, will you forgive me? (reacts and sees Igor play the violin, but stops.) Give me that violin, please. Igor: Sorry. (gives Catgut the violin.) thought It'd help lighten the mood. Lee: Big brother... (Hugs Catgut.) Yin and Yang: Tao... (They also hug Catgut) (Cooler, Violet, Igor, Howard, Marcus, Howler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Momo join in. Ming starts to cry. She then rushes toward Catgut and hug him) Ming: (Sobbing) Yes! (Catgut sheds a tear) Catgut: Thank you... Thank you all. (Spotlight on Catgut and the others) Narrator(Catgut): Long ago, I was a bad guy. However, when I got kicked out by Katrina, I became a born again good guy and joined forces my old enemies, the Pound Puppies and the Pound Purries. But then, I realized what a fool I was to be adopted by Katrina and not help my little sister, Ming, find our family. Thanks to Cooler, Igor, Badges, and Howler, I am finally reunited with my mom, my dad, and my brother and sister, Lee and Ming. You know... I could get use to being a Pound Purry after all. The End Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner (Ming and Catgut are congratulating a female cat who has just given birth to healthy kittens) Catgut: Congratulations, Tammy. Tammy: Thank you, Catgut. Ming: Um... Tao? What would happen if I'm about to have kittens? Catgut: Good question, Ming. (To the viewers) In a cat's final weeks before giving birth, you might find a quiet dark spot. Kids, be sure to prepare a spot ahead of time for your cat, like a cardboard box. with a cat-sized hole. Otherwise, She could find somewhere else, like the basement, a closet, or maybe a pile of laundry. Lure the cat to the spot, but try not to force her. As for darkness... (places the cardboard box's cover on it.) Ming: Ah. Catgut: That way, your cat will give birth to some very healthy kittens. Ming: And who are you speaking to? (Catgut looks at the Screen with bewilderment.) Bloopers When Karl is playing his violin, he sneezes and drops his violin. He then says to the camera "Sorry. I have a cold." During the song where Catgut hopes that he can make peace with his sister, Catgut's headphones slip and cover his eyes. He and the others then crack up and Catgut said "Well, that's not suppose to happen, right?" Trivia This fan-made episode marks the debut of Lee, Yin and Yang. Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, a field trip at the Chicago History Museum goes awry when the Sons and Daughters of the Pound Puppies wander off. Hilarity and hi-jinks ensue as Cooler and Howard try to find them. Don't miss the next episode of the Pound Puppies Show, Night at the Chicago History Museum. Japanese Opening Title Picture of Catgut begging to Ming for forgiveness as the subtitles read "Yusuru ken Wasureru? Doko sono Yasumu Katto Gatto no Kazoku?(Forgive and Forget? Where is the rest of Catgut's Family?)" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Catgut Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Ming Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor